The invention relates to a transfer device and a method for transferring a tire component.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,724 A discloses an apparatus for splicing cord ply segments. The apparatus is provided with a first retaining member that is constituted by a first electromagnet extending longitudinally of and within the first conveyor, and a second retaining member that is constituted by a second electromagnet extending longitudinally of and within the second conveyor. The electromagnet in the second conveyor is larger in magnetic force than the electromagnet in the first conveyor to the extent that the cord ply segments are able to be transferred from the first conveyor to the second conveyor. The transfer means is constituted by portions of the first and second electromagnets which are overlapped to each other.
While the difference in magnetic force between the electromagnets allows the transfer from the first conveyor to the second conveyor, the electromagnets themselves remain strongly magnetically attracted to each other. Hence, when the conveyors need to be separated from each other, e.g. to move the transferred cord ply segments to another position within the apparatus, said movement may be counteracted by the magnetic force. This is why U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,724 A features complex and expensive electromagnets to transfer the cord ply segments, so that one of said electromagnets can be switched off to allow separation from the other electromagnet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a transfer device and a method for transferring a tire component, wherein the complexity and/or cost of the transfer device can be reduced.